


13. Misfortune

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya and the Host Club are trying to deal with the Reader's death</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/124196742873/13-misfortune-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Misfortune

**13\. Misfortune in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**Warnings: Reader Death**

“Tamaki-senpai?”

“Yes, my princesses?” Tamaki’s eyes flashed with love for the first year girls who were sitting next to him on the host club couch. 

“Why isn’t Kyoya-senpai talking to anyone? Usually he’s the first one to greet us.” 

The second girl nodded in agreement. “He always has his black book out and he makes sure that we have an appointment.”

Tamaki looked a little surprised at the question and his eyes flashed over to his best friend. The youngest Ootori boy was sitting in the corner of the music room, tapping away on his computer. His eyes had dark circles under them and his eyes were dull and lifeless….Tamaki could tell he hadn’t been sleeping.

“The Host Club has suffered from some…misfortunes.” Tamaki’s voice was quiet and had lost it’s dramatics. “Kyoya has taken it the hardest.”

* * *

_“Kyoya, come on at least just go out with me for an hour! Take a break.” (Y/N) had begged him._

_“I’m busy, (Y/N). This piece of work is very important.” Kyoya had snapped at her, angrily typing on his computer. He hadn’t stepped away from that laptop for 4 hours now and (Y/N) was just worried about him.  
_

_“And you’re very important to me. I don’t want you to not get any sleep.” (Y/N) pressed.  
_

_“I don’t care what you want, (Y/N)!” Kyoya had shouted at her, glaring at her from behind his glasses.  
_

_The girl looked stunned at him. He had rarely yelled at her and had definitely never said anything so harsh to her._

_“Just…go.” Kyoya growled, his eyes going back to his computer. (Y/N) stood there, at a loss for words before quietly turning her back on him and walking out of the Ootori house.  
_

_An hour or two later, Kyoya got a call. He had picked it up, annoyed that someone was distracting him from his work._

_But once Mrs. (Y/L/N) started talking, Kyoya had never wanted to be more distracted._

_“…stupidly went through the back alleys…” Kyoya had muttered into the phone to the Host Club. “…she always thought they’d be so interesting…the police say he was trying to rob her and when she argued back…he shot her.”_

* * *

There was a man out there that had taken away the one girl that Kyoya had ever loved. He had his family’s private police force looking for whoever it was…but would that ever fix this brokenness inside of him?

Kyoya replayed his last moments with (Y/N) over and over again in his head as he mourned her death. His jaw tightened as he thought about the things he said to her and his whole body tensed in anger towards himself. He had never cried so much in his life.

She had died alone. He should’ve been there to protect her. He should’ve stayed with her. He should’ve pushed away the stupid work and stayed with the one girl who ever made him feel anything.

What the Host Club suffered through was a  **misfortune**. What Kyoya Ootori continues to suffer through every day of his life is  **heart shattering**.


End file.
